Lunar Eclipse
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Artemis is Apollo's twin sister, the reincarnation of Apollonius and Toma's younger sister, Artemisia, the protector of humanity. When the twins get involved in Aquarion, they are doing whatever they can simply to get their friend back. Along the way, however, they learn more about themselves, each other and their pasts then they ever thought they'd learn.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

A young woman stood on a cliff, overlooking a meadow below her as a breeze blew around her. She had waist length silver hair and matching eyes with her light pale skin. She wore a flowing silver dress with white sparkles on the skirt, a tight bodice and flowing sleeves. Around her neck was a silver chain with a crescent moon charm hanging at the end, where it rested near her stomach. Her feet were bare and her toes dug into the earth, feeling the grass and dirt between her toes. Her most defining feature, however, were the two silver wings stretching from her back and blowing behind her in the wind. She stared blankly at the sun as it rose while the moon sunk ever lower.

* * *

"_Artemisia, you must understand. We need the prana to survive."_

"_I don't care!"_

* * *

As the sun rose ever higher, the woman reached out her right hand towards it. Suddenly, silver light escaped her hand and took on the shape of a pure silver sword. She raised the sword so that it was perfectly parallel to her and stared at her reflection in it blankly, neither her face nor eyes portraying any emotions that she could have been feeling in that moment.

* * *

"_Dear sister, we were just trying to protect you."_

"_Protect me from what?! The truth, because that seems to be the only thing I don't know while you two know everything! Just because I'm the youngest doesn't mean I have to be left in the dark about everything! I'm not as delicate as I look! I was able to hold my ground against the top Shadow Angels and keep that village safe!"_

* * *

Slowly, the woman knelt down to the ground on one knee. She raised the sword so it was right near her wings but she paused before she made any move to slice them.

* * *

"_That was you?! Artemisia, why would you do that? You'll be banished if they find out!"_

"_Which is why we must protect her, Apollonius."_

"_Don't talk about me like I'm not here! I did what I felt was right! Those humans were _dying _because of us, how is that right?! We shouldn't be doing this, we should be _trying _to live in harmony _without killing _them! Is that too much to ask?! Well, apparently it is! And you know what? I don't _care _if I'm banished! I'd gladly live in exile and protect the humans instead of killing them just so I can live."_

"_Sister! What you are saying is treason!"_

"_I don't care, Toma! If I did, I'd be pretending I didn't do anything at all! But I did do it and I'm glad I did. In fact, don't even bother banishing me, I'm going to leave of my own will."_

"_Artemisia, wait!"_

"…_The next time we meet, we will most likely be enemies and I will not go easy on either one of you. That's your warning. Goodbye."_

* * *

In one second, the sword slashed across the woman's back, disconnecting her wings from her body. As the beautiful wings fell to the ground, the woman fell forward, her hands falling on the ground to keep herself from collapsing entirely as she began to change. Her silver hair turned a deep brown and was braided with leaves from the trees and bushes behind her. Her light skin deepened until she had a light tan. Her flowing dress disappeared and was instead replaced with a more tomboyish outfit. She wore a black tank top, though two matching sleeves went from her wrist to a little below her shoulder, black combat pants which were tucked into black leather boots, a dark green sash that was tied around her waist so it appeared as a half skirt, a black leather belt that kept her sash attached and her moon necklace. Suddenly, the girl looked up and her eyes, which were still silver, glowed a bright silver and she saw the future.

* * *

_She saw a war, one unlike any she had ever seen before. She watched helplessly as Apollonius was killed, watching as a human girl cried out in fear and sadness. Suddenly, everything changed and she saw different people. _

_She saw a boy with red hair and gold eyes. Standing beside him was a girl with brown hair in two braids and silver eyes. They were similar looking…they were twins. She could tell they were close._

_The image shifted and she saw two new people. They were, again, a boy and girl. Both the boy and the girl had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were obviously siblings and close from what she could sense._

_The image changed again. This time, she saw a dark skinned boy with brown hair and eyes standing beside a girl with short black hair and gray eyes. They weren't related…simply friends and allies, strong ones at that._

_The image changed to show two new people. They were twins, she could tell by their similar features. They both had purple hair and matching eyes. They appeared to be quiet and serious while strong and determined at the same time._

_The image shifted and she saw two final people. The girl this time had short brown hair and matching brown eyes. The boy had gray hair and gray eyes, though he wore glasses as well. They appeared to be good friends with a lot of trust._

_For the last time, the image changed. This time, she saw three people. One was a man with brown hair and eyes and appeared to be very serious. The second was a girl with white hair and green eyes, though she appeared to be blind. The final person was…Toma._

* * *

The woman opened her eyes with a gasp only to see the earth below her. She was panting heavily, trying to catch her breath. Her fingers grasped the ground beneath her as she tried to contain herself.

_There will be a war in which Apollonius will die…we will all then be reincarnated, except Toma, and it will be up to the reincarnations and the new kids to save the world from the Shadow Angels. …I hope they succeed. _The woman thought as she stood up and stared at the horizon. _In the meantime, it's my duty as the protector of humanity to keep everyone here safe for as long as I can. Let destiny run its course, I will do everything I can for these people._

* * *

**Hello to everyone reading this story. This was a request I got on another one of my stories and I recently checked out Aquarion and I really liked it and knew exactly what I wanted to do. In case it isn't clear, the quotes at the top are from a previous conversation Artemisia, the woman described, had with Apollonius and Toma, her brothers while the description of the main characters, plus my character, is a vision Artemisia has of the future, one of her abilities. This chapter is just the prologue and to introduce my main character, Artemis', past life. The next chapter will be the first episode, as each chapter is an episode. Also, this story will be Pierre/OC so anyone who likes Pierre/Chloe is strongly advised to not read this story. Okay, I think that's everything. Please let me know what you thought in a review, though I doubt I'll be able to update soon. Later.**


	2. Chapter 2:Discover Aquarion

Everything seemed normal that night, but for two teenagers that would end. One of the two, the younger, was a girl with dark brown hair in two braids that rested on her shoulders and silver eyes. She wore a black tank top, loose black pants, black leather boots, a dark green jacket with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, revealing the silver bracelet with a single crescent moon charm on it resting on her right wrist and a black fingerless glove on her left hand. She stood beside a boy with brown hair and eyes as the orphans with them talked amongst themselves.

"Shh, keep it down guys." The boy, Baron, warned.

"Right." A boy playing with underwear agreed.

"Come on, we need to get down to business before we get caught." The girl whispered, taking on the mother role she had been assigned when their small group had grown into the big one it was now. Suddenly, a boy with red hair and gold eyes ran off.

"Hey! Apollo!" A boy cried. Apollo, however, kept running.

"Come on, before he takes everything for himself." The girl sighed.

"He's always like this, isn't he, Artemis?" A little girl asked.

"Yes, sadly." The girl, Artemis, agreed with a smile.

"Come on, guys, he's on to something." Baron said as they followed the dog like boy. Apollo ended up finding the food they needed, thankfully. "Whoa, you've got some nose, man." Baron complimented as the orphans cried out in joy. Artemis giggled slightly before she helped her brother up, complimenting,

"Nice job, Pollo."

"Thanks Art." Apollo grinned before he ran off to start digging in like an animal. The rest of the orphans began collecting food, Baron and Artemis included, when lights flashed in their eyes and the familiar police sirens rang out.

"Oh, come on!" Artemis groaned before she started grabbing the little kids and getting them out of the way.

"Move it!" Baron cried when not all of them moved. The orphans began to run, except Apollo, who stayed behind.

Once all the kids were safe, Baron and Artemis ran back to meet up with Apollo. Just as they arrived, a police robot was going to attack the boy, had Baron not jumped in and smashed it at the last second with a pipe.

"Hey, bout time, Baron." Apollo quipped.

"Sorry, just had to get the kids outta the way, didn't mean to scare you." Baron replied in kind. Apollo scoffed when Artemis jumped down to stand beside the two.

"Now, as much as I love hearing you two act as if you're the brothers neither of you had growing up, I'd like to kick these robots' asses and get back to the kids." She stated bluntly as she held up her fists in an attack position.

"Let's do it!" The boys cried in unison as Apollo threw his food into the air, Baron leapt forward and Artemis jumped into the air, trying to distract the robots. It worked and when they followed her, she kicked them with all her might before she spun in a circle and punched them, knocking them back. In the end, Apollo caught his food and his little sister as they fell to the ground.

"Hey, nice work!" Baron complimented. Apollo chewed his food in response as Artemis shook her head at her animalistic brother. "Now come on, let's go." Apollo lifted his sister up so she could jump up easily before he followed, using Baron's hand as a leg up. Once the three were all on the same platform, they jumped out the window and made their way to their home, if you could call it that.

* * *

The next day, Artemis gazed sadly at the little kids she, Apollo and Baron had taken in. They were starving and last night had been one of their few attempts to get real food. Most of the time, she had to cook whatever Apollo hunted down to the best she could with their limited supplies. Sometimes she considered selling the bracelet that rested around her wrist but Apollo and Baron never let her, as it was her birthday several months ago and she could never let it go. The girl's attention was taken away from her poor 'children' as Apollo cried,

"Fresh meat!" Her eyes widened in horror as she watched him eat a mouse.

"Apollo!" She cried angrily. "How many times have I told you _not _to eat an animal _raw_?"

"I dunno." Apollo shrugged.

"Enough for you to learn to _listen _to me! That isn't healthy for you, I don't care if you're a hunter or part dog or whatever! You are _not _eating another animal on my watch, do you understand me? From now on, I cook whatever you catch because I will not be responsible for allowing you to _die _of a food caused disease! Understand?" Artemis cried, crossing her arms and glaring up at her older brother as she finished her rant.

"Yes, _Mom_." Apollo groaned, "Geez, sometimes I wonder if I'm actually older than you." Artemis smirked, they had this argument at least twice a week but it never ended badly.

"Now, get rid of the mouse." She stated calmly. Groaning, the boy dropped the mouse he was holding and began to pout. "Good boy." Artemis cooed as she smiled at him when she suddenly felt something…shift around her. Looking up, she watched as Apollo sniffed the air before he jumped down and ran to stand in front of the orphans. Quickly, she followed him, not allowing him to do this alone.

"Who is that?" Apollo demanded, taking on the father role he and Baron shared with the 'family'.

"You can come out, we know you're hiding there." Artemis added, her voice like ice. Suddenly, the grate blew off and two people jumped out, landing in front of the twins. One was a boy with dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes. The other was a girl with pale skin, blonde hair and blue eyes. Artemis' eyes narrowed as familiarity raced through her in that exact moment her eyes met the strangers'. What was weirder was that the girl was…smiling at Artemis for some reason.

"Cops!" Baron accused.

"I don't think so." Apollo refuted as Baron gathered two of the younger orphans in his arms.

"They don't look like cops, they're too young in my opinion." Artemis stated as she crossed her arms, her voice still calm and cold.

"And cops don't stink like that." Apollo added, remaining defensive.

"I'm ignoring that." Artemis muttered, as she found her brother's sense of smell…strange to say the least.

"Alright, then who are you people?" Baron asked as he shielded two of the younger orphans. The boy laughed.

"Relax, we're not here for you, pal. Stay out of the way and you won't get burned." He warned.

"We were just hoping your friends here would give us a minute of their time." The girl added.

"Who, us? Forget it!" Apollo cried.

"Agreed." Artemis said, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Now you do realize, if you don't cooperate with us willingly, we may have to rough you up a little bit." The girl said.

"You can try, but don't think cause you're a girl, I'll go easy on you." Apollo smirked. The girl chuckled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." She stated, holding up her wrist and revealing the bracelet on it. Artemis' eyes narrowed as she saw the bracelet. There was something about it…

Apollo suddenly ran forward, moving to attack the girl but he tried to attack the boy instead.

"Pierre!" The girl cried in warning. However, Apollo simply punched the boy, Pierre's, cloak instead. Pierre removed his cloak and cried,

"Amateur." Growling in anger, Artemis ran forward and grabbed Pierre's arm, flipping the boy over. However, he used her own momentum against her and instead of landing on his back like she intended, he landed on her feet and flipped her instead so she landed on her back with a groan. "You're just as bad as he is." Pierre laughed. Her glare sharpened and she swung her legs around, causing the dark skinned boy to fall.

"Don't insult my brother." Artemis growled as she jumped onto her feet as Pierre looked up at her in shock. Pierre jumped to his feet and turned to Apollo.

"Your sister's amateur." He stated with a smirk. Apollo growled, nobody insulted his little sister without him getting in the way and stopping them.

"Oh yeah?" He cried as he moved to attack the dark skinned boy but instead he jumped back as Pierre kicked at him with his foot _on fire_. Artemis cried out as she fell to the ground, closer to Baron and the orphans, staring at the dark skinned boy in shock.

"Apollo!" Baron cried as the girl jumped forward, pushed Apollo's incoming fist to the side and planting her own fist into the rock beside the boy's head before she broke it out and shook it off like it was nothing. In retaliation, Apollo jumped up so he was on a pipe and away from harm.

"Ha! Let's see you come and get me up here, amazon!" He quipped, not noticing Pierre slowly make his way towards Artemis, whose gaze was entirely focused on her older brother.

"Amazon?" The girl asked as she threw off her cloak and held her hand out. Suddenly, the pipe Apollo stood on shook until it broke and the animalistic boy fell. The girl went up to him and kneed him in the gut, knocking him down, before she smiled at Pierre, who smiled back and gave her a thumbs up.

"Nice!" He commented as he grabbed Artemis' arm and pulled her up.

"Let me go!" The girl cried as she struggled to break free.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Pierre stated.

"You leave them alone!" Baron cried as he ran forward with a stick to attack Pierre. The dark skinned boy simply threw Artemis onto the ground behind him and used his strange flaming kick to knock Baron back with his stick on fire.

"There, you see? I tried to warn you, didn't I?" Pierre quipped.

"How could you do that?!" Artemis cried as she stood up and moved to punch Pierre, only for the boy to grab her wrist tightly and twist her around so she was on the ground.

"Comes with the job." Pierre simply stated as he held the girl down with his foot while the blonde girl flipped Apollo over with her hand pinching her nose.

"Ugh, he stinks. Pierre, get over here and check his back." The girl said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Pierre said as he walked over and lifted Apollo's green shirt revealing his back.

"Nothing." The girl stated.

"It's not him." Pierre added.

"What about her?" The girl asked, her hand still on her nose. Pierre lifted up the jacket and tank top Artemis wore, revealing nothing.

"Nope." He shook his head.

"What about that mark?" The girl asked, pointing at the weak girl's neck. There, in the center of her neck, was a crescent moon with wings stretching out on either side of it.

"It could just be a coincidence." Pierre shrugged. The girl shook her head as she stood up, grabbed Apollo's arm and put her foot on his head.

"Sorry, rat boy, we thought you and your sister here were someone else." She stated.

"Then why are you still hurting him?" Artemis grunted as she pushed herself up, glaring at the two strangers. Suddenly, the sky darkened and music could be heard.

"Hear that?" Pierre asked. Artemis' eyes widened in recognition as explosions sounded.

"The barrier." The girl gasped.

"Shadow Angels, they're playing their hypno song." Pierre explained.

"Shadow Angels?" Apollo repeated, his eyes wide. As she heard that word, Artemis fell to the ground, her hands clutching her heart.

"Sh-Shadow Angels…" She whispered and the birthmark on the back of her neck glowed silver for a brief second. Suddenly, she saw a moon transform into a tall standing tree and she gasped, as if in pain. Her head shot up as Baron and the other orphans walked past her, towards a building. "No…"

"Hey, wait!" The girl cried. Artemis' eyes widened further when she saw her family sink into the building, Baron included.

"Baron! Come back!" Apollo cried, trying to get up but the girl simply pushed him back down as Artemis herself fell back down to the ground, her hands clutching her heart again as she groaned.

"Stay down! It's too dangerous!" The girl snapped.

"No, they're not being effected by the song, see?" Pierre said as he showed the girl a machine Artemis didn't recognize. "Look, their auras're protecting them."

"But if that's true, that means they're Element users like us, after all." The girl said before she cried out in pain as Apollo bit her ankle. Apollo launched forward but Artemis didn't have the strength to look up, feeling something change within her. She did, however, turn when she sensed a new presence. Slowly, she looked up and saw the outline of a man, as the sun shined directly behind him making his features impossible to make out. The girl gasped, however, at the overwhelming familiarity that was racing through her mind in that moment before she fell back down to the ground, crying out in pain as she gripped her heart again.

Her head shot up as she vaguely heard Apollo cry out in pain and she watched as he was almost electrocuted while Baron dragged him into the building. Suddenly, an image flashed before her eyes. A tanned girl with dark brown hair in a single braid and silver eyes with silver angel wings floating behind her, as if they were no longer attached to her. She was dressed as a warrior with a silver light surrounding her body, making her appear to glow. Crying out in even more pain, Artemis fell to the ground again, her cries becoming close to screams of bloody murder. She couldn't see anything but darkness, couldn't hear anything but her own screams. The only thing she could make out was the fact that the mysterious girl's name was Sylvia. The closest thing she could sense was when a machine called Aquarion was formed. It was familiar…but she didn't know how.

_Why is everything new…so familiar? _She thought among her painful screams. Suddenly, Aquarion broke and a new beast broke out. _No…I have to help. _Suddenly, silver was all Artemis could see as she tilted her head up towards the sky and let out an ear piercing scream. As she did, her birthmark glowed a bright silver and a complete column of silver light shot below and above her as her silver irises glowed as if they were the moon. "Aquarion!" She screamed and felt Apollo scream the same thing after a minute. Soon, she was lifted into the air by the column, her scream still ringing as her eyes continued to glow. When Vector Sol reached her, the column became glowing silver wings before she disappeared inside with Apollo soon following her. She floated down behind the chair as Apollo sat down.

"What is all this?" Apollo and Artemis asked in unison, shocked.

"Mechanical Angel Aquarion." Two voices answered.

"Who's there?" The twins cried, looking in two different directions. Artemis' eyes widened as the silver light gathered and formed the tan girl with the dark brown braid and silver eyes. Artemis then noticed the details of the girl. First, she had leaves in her braid and she was barefoot. Second, she wore a black tank top, though two matching sleeves went from her wrist to a little below her shoulder, black combat pants which were tucked into black leather boots, a dark green sash that was tied around her waist so it appeared as a half skirt, a black leather belt that kept her sash attached and a crescent moon necklace. Third, and final, was that the girl's features were _eerily _similar to Artemis' own. Behind the girl were two glowing silver wings, detached yet still somewhat attached to her back if that made sense.

"Stretch out your aura, let it guide your actions." The mysterious girl instructed calmly.

"Stretch out my aura?" Artemis whispered, confused. Suddenly, the same silver light as before began to wrap around her body, as if it were a cocoon protecting her.

"Stretch out your aura, let it guide your actions." The girl repeated, her voice slightly firmer. Slowly, Artemis raised her arms to the sky and allowed herself to distance herself from the chair as Apollo stated,

"Merge Form Genesis."

"Merge Form Genesis?" A boy who looked very similar to Sylvia asked as he and Sylvia herself appeared to talk to the twins.

"What are you saying? Where did you learn that? Who are you two?" Sylvia asked. Artemis simply tilted her head back as she allowed the silver light to wrap around her fingers and extend past both her fingertips and toes, further extending her slowly forming column of light.

"Merge Form Genesis." Apollo repeated.

"Go Aquarion!" The twins shouted in unison as Artemis released the tower further while Apollo flew Vector Sol towards the other Vectors with a war cry. As they got closer, the two Vectors were free and were soon flying towards the sky where they merged. Artemis gasped as she felt the power sweeping through her.

"It's so beautiful…so familiar." She gasped as she felt the energy gather into her heart. When everything returned to normal, Artemis stared straight ahead as the light flowed out of her freely, no longer held back by the lock that still rested tightly over her heart. "Ready, Apollo?" She whispered.

"Ready, Art." Apollo nodded as the twins stared the Shadow Angel robot down. "Alright, my friends. Lend me your power." Apollo stated, suddenly sounding like someone else.

"Wait, what?" Sylvia questioned.

"Your friends?" The boy asked.

"Questions later, you two. For now, we have to work together." Artemis interjected, allowing some of the light to curl around her hand so she could empower the upcoming attack. Apollo began running forward, stretching out his hand to punch the robot with a war cry. Artemis raised her hand in a similar motion as it began to glow pure silver as the light formed a glove around her hand. The two hit the robot effortlessly, destroying its head.

"Are they the ones?" The boy asked softly.

"Is it them?" Sylvia whispered. Apollo simply smirked while Artemis remained neutral as she raised her arms up and cried out, causing Aquarion to open its wings and release light that completely destroyed the robot.

* * *

_That moment changed my brother and mine lives forever. We were no longer just no good orphans on the streets. According to Pierre and Sylvia, we were Elements. We could fly Aquarion as if it was nothing. Yet, all those images I saw that day stayed with me because of the familiarity I had with them yet I didn't know how._

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm alive! Thank you all so much for your amazing support, it means a lot to me! And I'm sorry for taking so long, I just got a new job and had school on top of it so this was the first time I could update since I got my wisdom teeth out today and have the time. Anyways, thanks to Guest (Thanks for the concern. Nothing's wrong though, so you don't have to worry.), Gry18 (Thanks for your ever reliant support and ideas! I love reading your reviews and ideas because they always make me smile and come up with a way to incorporate your idea. I also like how you keep finding me in so many different archives, despite being a guest. You're awesome.), Guest (I'm glad, that means I'm doing something right.), Guest (Yep, they're supposed to show how Artemisia became Artemisia and what will make her Artemis, since they will be slightly similar. And I wanted to show her relationship with her brothers as well, which is why I had Apollonius call her by her name and Toma simply refer to her as 'sister' or 'dear sister'.), Guest (I hope I didn't disappoint!), Katatonic97, Ririchiyo Alice Namikaze and anime-aquarion-fan (I knew you'd find this story! And I'm glad you did!) for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 71 readers! Thanks for the support you guys, it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you think in a review. Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:Past Lives

"I'll ask you one more time. What's your name?" The man with the glasses asked as he twirled his pen. Apollo and Artemis, both currently with their hands handcuffed behind their backs as they sat in chairs, remained silent as the brother glared at the man while the sister was neutral. "How old are you? Do you have any family?" The man tried but still the twins were silent. "Look, it's been a long day. Why don't you make it easier on all of us? Just a couple answers and we're through. It's easy. What's your name? How old are you? Do you have any family?" Artemis' eyes darted over to her brother's. He looked back at her and, as if some kind of silent message was sent from brother to sister, both remained silent as they stared at the man in front of them, defiant, though Apollo smirked. The man slammed his fist onto the table and sighed as he stood up. "I am talking to you!" He cried as he leaned closer to the twins. "You deaf, you filthy street rats?!" Apollo suddenly head butted the guy, sending him back as he jumped on the table.

"Hey! Get down!" Another man ordered as he took out a gun and pointed it at the boy. Apollo jumped down to stand on the ground while Artemis ran to stand behind him. Apollo managed to swing his arms so they were in front of him, his bones cracking as he did so. Artemis did nothing, standing back so her brother could protect her, though she knew if all else failed, she'd follow his lead. The brother pulled at the handcuffs in frustration as the man with the gun cried, "Stay where you are!" His gun, however, was lowered as a man with brown hair, green eyes and a scar stepped forward. "C-Commander…" The man stuttered. Suddenly, the Commander zipped forward and kicked Apollo to the side before the twins could even blink. Artemis gasped when, instead of kicking her to the side, the Commander focused entirely on Apollo, who tried to punch the man but instead hit nothing but air until he was kicked to the floor. The entire room watched as Apollo was kicked over and over until the Commander put his foot on the boy's head, pinning him down. Some people even laughed! Of course, Artemis would've laughed too had she known this man, but she didn't so she was silent.

"Who are you?" Apollo asked from his spot on the ground. As soon as he spoke, Artemis ran to her brother's side, throwing her arms forward effortlessly as she stared up at the man as she knelt beside her defeated brother.

"How did you do that?" Artemis asked, her eyes wide in awe. She had never seen anyone fight like the Commander just did.

"So you do speak." The Commander said, "Well, before I answer your questions, you'll do the polite thing and answer ours first." As he spoke, the Commander took a pole out from his sleeve, like a magician and pointed it at Apollo's face and Artemis' knees. "Now, for the last time, what do you call yourselves?"

"…Artemis." The sister answered as she looked down, pieces of hair falling in front of her eyes as she did so.

"...Apollo." The brother finally answered, just as Pen Man as Artemis began to refer to the first man sat up.

"Apollo and Artemis. Fine names." The Commander complimented. Artemis slowly looked from the ground to her brother to the man above them as a strange wave of déjà vu flew over her.

* * *

Artemis sighed as she bent over, her fingers laced together as she sat on the slab attached to the wall, her eyes closed. Meanwhile, Apollo banged into the heavy metal door, trying to break it.

"Damn you!" He cried in anger, "Let us out of this hell hole!" He continued to kick the door in anger, screaming like a wild banshee while his sister sat calmly. Artemis finally stood up and roughly grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him back.

"We're here for a reason, Pollo. Besides, it's obvious they aren't letting us go anytime soon and you screaming your full head off isn't helping us. We just need to wait it out until they're finished with whatever they want with us. In the meantime, can you _please _stop screaming bloody murder before I actually want to murder you?" As she spoke, the girl's voice was completely calm, a tone she knew always calmed her brother down whenever he got like this. Apollo slumped into his sister's arms as she pulled him to the slab to sit down. The two sat in silence until Apollo whispered,

"I'm starving." Artemis smiled sadly as she leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

"Remember the day we met Baron?" She whispered. Apollo nodded.

"Yeah." He whispered.

* * *

_It was snowing and it was absolutely freezing for the two starving children sitting alone in a box, sharing an old, tattered blanket for warmth._

"_Here." A voice suddenly said. The children looked up and caught the pieces of bread thrown at them before looking at the boy who spoke in awe. "Go ahead, eat up. I know it's not much, but we've gotta eat what we can to survive, you know?" He smiled at the two as he winked._

* * *

"Baron…" Apollo whispered brokenly when the door suddenly clicked. Instantly, Apollo was on his feet, ready to attack, while Artemis sat calmly on the slab as the door opened and the white haired, green eyed girl in a wheelchair rolled in. The brother growled at her as she stopped in front of him.

"You don't have to be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." The girl said before Apollo jumped towards her, grabbing the two sandwiches on the tray she had. He gave one to Artemis before he inhaled his. Artemis, on the other hand, ate slower, cherishing the taste. "You really are an animal. And she really is your total opposite." The girl said as Apollo finished eating. Neither twin answered her as she continued to speak. "That's what Commander Fudou says, that there's a beast of darkness trapped within you, waiting to be free, while she keeps it in check with the beauty of light inside her."

"And you believe him?" Apollo asked as Artemis looked up, curious.

"Well I'm not sure I see you both the way he does." The girl answered. Apollo stepped forward and waved a hand over the girl's eyes as Artemis stood beside him.

"Apollo, stop. That's rude." She hissed to her brother. Ignoring her, Apollo spoke.

"You're blind?" He asked.

"I have other ways of seeing. I don't need to use my eyes." The girl smiled. Artemis grabbed Apollo's arm and pulled him away from the girl. "I was curious so I came to find out. Are you Solar Wing or just an empty headed beast? And are you Lunar Wing or just a balance to him?" The twins remained silent. "You don't even know, do you?" The girl smiled.

* * *

Suddenly, both twins looked up at the ceiling, eyes wide.

"Do you sense something?" The girl, who introduced herself as Rena, asked.

"I don't know." The twins answered in unison. Suddenly, both twins cried out in pain. Artemis' silver eyes had a sheen to them as her birthmark glowed silver briefly while she fell to the ground clutching her head. She grunted in pain, trying to keep herself from crying out as she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood. The same images from what felt like minutes ago, the moon becoming the tree and the woman with silver wings detached from her body, flashed before her eyes before she saw the man that had been inside of Aquarion with her and Apollo and finally, the man and the woman. The pain suddenly subsided and, in a trance, the girl stood up beside her brother.

* * *

The brother and sister walked until they reached their desired location where everyone else happened to be.

"Celiane." The boy said as they walked in, their strides ones with a purpose, their gold and silver eyes having similar gleams in them. "Why are you just sitting there? I thought you were a fighter."

"I never knew you to be one to do nothing. Why are you acting like this now?" The girl said. The two continued walking, drawing all eyes to them. "What's wrong with you?" The girl asked.

"Have you forgotten your warrior's pride?" The boy asked.

"Celiane!" The siblings cried in unison. Silvia gasped suddenly.

"Apollonius…Artemisia…How dare you lecture me!" She cried. She closed her mouth with her hand as soon as she finished speaking. "Who was that?" She asked herself.

"They're calling Silvia from her past life." Sirius whispered in shock. Apollonius chuckled as Artemisia smirked.

"Then why don't you join with me and prove you haven't lost your will to fight?" Apollonius asked.

"I will take care of the girl, Reika." Artemisia stated as she placed a hand on her brother's arm briefly as they walked towards Pierre. The movement was so like one Artemis had done several times in her life, whether to encourage Apollo or to pull him back.

"Move. I'm going in." Apollonius ordered as the two reached Pierre.

"Have you completely lost it?" Pierre asked the boy. "I don't wanna have to hurt you again." Apollonius grunted and red light suddenly shot off of him, pushing Pierre off and onto the ground.

"Good luck, Apollonius." Artemisia smiled as her brother sat down.

"You too, Artemisia." Apollonius nodded as Jean-Jerome Jorge, the man Artemis called Pen Man, cried out,

"Hey, what're you doing?!"

"Start the transfer." The siblings ordered.

"Will somebody get down there and drag them off?!" Jean-Jerome cried.

"Not so fast." Fudou cut in as he stood up. "Now listen up. Prepare for immediate teleport transfer." Instantly, the preparations were under way and soon, the countdown was off. "Transfer!" Fudou cried as the countdown finished. In a flash of light, Apollonius disappeared and within minutes, Reika was in his place. As the dark haired girl slumped, Artemisia got to work, Artemis' birthmark glowing with each use of her silver aura.

She placed her hands on each of Reika's shoulders, causing silver light to form into a nightgown, preserving her modesty, before she pulled the weak girl out. Kneeling on the floor, Artemisia placed a silver light gloved hand on Reika's forehead.

"She has experienced high level trauma that she has connected to Aquarion." The protector said, "She will need time and new memories to overcome them. For now, I can soothe them by connecting her mind to my own." Everyone in the room watched in awe as Apollonius took control of Aquarion, forcing Silvia and Sirius to merge, while Artemisia connected Reika to her own mind, forming a bond with her that would ascend to Artemis and, for the time being, help Reika return to normal, or at least consciousness. However, Artemisia suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious. Reika was quickly taken away for extra medical attention.

* * *

As Artemisia's world became darkness, she saw a face she thought she'd never see again. The white wings for hair, the violet eyes and the pale skin that was so opposite of her own.

"Toma…" She whispered.

"Dear sister, it is good to see you again." Toma said, "Though it saddens me that you and Solar Wing have grown weak. It appears neither of you are who I once knew. Show me your light, Lunar Wing."

"My light?" Artemisia repeated softly.

"Yes, the light that only you have." Toma said. Artemisia was frozen when suddenly, it was as if she had control again.

"No…no! I will not allow the whole light come out of my heart!" She argued.

"Then I suppose you are not as strong of a protector as you believed you were, sister." Toma stated.

"No…I am strong because I resist. I won't let the full light come out unless I have to." Artemisia argued. Suddenly, she felt pain spread throughout her body and felt like she was on her knees in pain, her hands clutching her heart. "Apollonius…what have you done, Toma?!" She cried as she glared at her brother. Toma said nothing as Artemisia began to scream.

* * *

Everyone turned, half of them watching Apollo and half watching Artemis. Apollo gave off a gold colored explosion, destroying Aquarion. Artemis, however, had silver light completely covering her from head to toe, a response that was trying to control Apollo's. Both ceased at the same time and everyone was silent. When Artemis let out a groan, Pierre ran over and picked the girl up, leaning her head against his shoulder to keep her propped upright.

"You okay?" He asked softly as Artemis' silver eyes opened with no hint of Artemisia's glow.

"P-Pierre…?" She whispered, weak.

"Yeah?" He asked, leaning closer.

"Pollo…is he…okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I think he is." Pierre nodded with a slight smile. Artemis smiled softly.

"Good." She whispered before her eyes closed and her head leaned onto Pierre's shoulder. She was taken for medical attention directly after.

* * *

They later learned that the girl had no memory of leaving her and her brother's cell or coming to take care of Reika.

"All I know is that I felt…something, I don't know what, and then…I woke up in Pierre's arms."

No one was sure if the girl would ever remember, but the look she and Reika shared when they were being checked out…they could see the connection in their eyes. Thanks to Artemisia, both girls had found a friend they were going to have for a long time.

* * *

**Hi guys, it's been a while! Sorry for taking so long, I've just got so many other stories along with so many other ideas! And I have new obsessions as well, my most recent being The World Ends With You. But enough of my excuses. Thanks to please (You're the reason I'm updating so thanks for reviewing!), Unknown Miko (There's your answer! I hope you enjoyed!), Guest (Right here!), ShikiRiian (I can't take credit for the idea. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for a Guest reviewer on my Ace Attorney story. But I'm glad you like it so far!), Guest (Well, that depends. He is Apollo after all.), MadmanRook, Twilight Dark Angel, animelover101.567, princess shybunny and Yu Yuuki for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 228 readers! It means a lot that so many of you like this story so much! And while writing this, I realized I spelled Silvia's name wrong in the previous chapter. Darn it! Please ignore that error, since I've fixed it here. But, on the bright side, you got your first hint of Pierre and Artemis' relationship as a compensation for how long I've been gone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I can't wait to read your reviews! Be sure to leave one please! That's everything…Later!**


	4. Chapter 4:First Day of School Failings

Artemis followed behind Rena as she led her and Apollo to the class they were supposed to be in. Or rather, Artemis was following while Apollo was chasing after the chips Rena had in her hand.

"Is he always like this?" Rena asked suddenly.

"Stubborn and in love with food? Yes." Artemis answered as she took the last bite of the sandwich Rena had brought for her. "Thank you for the breakfast, by the way."

"It's no trouble." Rena brushed it off.

"To me it is." Artemis said softly, causing the white haired girl to turn towards her but before she could ask anything, they had reached the classroom.

"Sorry, it took me some time to get him down here. He wouldn't even listen to his sister. I had to bribe him with these." Rena explained. The blonde woman at the front that Artemis remembered introducing herself as Sophia nodded and stepped forward.

"We have two more new students. This promising young man and woman hail from Ark City." She said as Apollo came up to stand beside his sister, looking around as he did so with a frown on his face. Artemis followed her brother's lead, examining the faces of the other teens in the classroom and found herself smiling slightly as she saw Reika. Meeting the dark haired girl's gaze, Reika returned the smile and waved which caused Artemis to pause in shock before her smile widened and she waved back.

"What's up with this place?" Apollo suddenly asked. "You can call it a school but it looks more like voluntary imprisonment."

"Apollo!" Artemis cried as she punched her brother on the back of his head roughly. "Don't be rude!"

"Geez, Art, just stating the truth." Apollo grunted as he rubbed the back of his head as if the punch just dealt to it was nothing.

"You don't know anything! " Silvia cried, "Why don't you just leave!? You've done enough, you've ruined my first merge!"

"I was handling it, thank you very much Silvia." Artemis said coldly. "And I believe us leaving is too extreme since your Commander insisted we stay. On top of that, it's rude." Silvia stared at the girl in shock as she walked down the stairs beside her brother, the whisperings of them being Solar and Lunar Wing beginning.

"Jun, what do they mean by Solar and Lunar Wing?" the girl in glasses that stood at the front asked the boy, Jun, who was standing next to her.

"Kind of a long story. Solar Wing is the other name given to Apollonius and Lunar Wing is the other name given to his sister Artemisia. You know, the heroes from twelve thousand years ago? Anyway, the Alisian Empire wrote all about them in the Book of Holy Genesis. Along with Celiane and the other Element users, they battled the Shadow Angels by controlling Aquarion. At least, that's what I read." Jun explained.

_Huh…could I really be Artemisia? Is she the woman I keep seeing? _Artemis wondered as she looked at her brother and then forward.

"How do you know all that?" Pierre asked suddenly.

"You do know that information's classified?" Sirius added.

"Well it's not so classified to me. DEAVA's system was easy to hack into. I know a lot, former Prince of Alisia." Jun stated. Judging off of Sirius' reaction, he was obviously correct.

_So, he's a former prince? What does that mean? And does that make Silvia a princess? Well, that would explain her behavior._

"You hacked into the system?" The girl with glasses asked Jun in shock.

"Yeah, but it turns out they were monitoring me the whole time." Jun admitted sheepishly.

"That's still impressive." Artemis complimented with a gentle smile as she and her brother came to a stop.

"Alright, so where's the giant robot? I've got a friend to rescue here. Let's go! I haven't got all day!" Apollo snapped.

"Apollo-" Artemis started to growl when Silvia cut in,

"No. Playtime's over for you!" She held her hand out and something shot out towards the twins. Apollo jumped in the air to avoid it and landed behind Silvia while Artemis slid to the side, spinning as she did so, her birthmark showing and flashing silver for an instant.

"I should tell you, we never fall for the same trick twice!" Apollo cried as he jumped around from desk to desk like a dog.

"And if you harm either of us, then you better be prepared to pay the price." Artemis added cooly. A second later, Apollo grabbed Silvia's ankle and had her hanging upside down as she screamed.

"Let me down!" The blonde girl screamed.

"That's-" Artemis started to say when a sword slashed through the air causing Apollo to let Silvia go and jump back only to have said sword at his throat held by none other than Sirius while Reika held him in place.

"Idiot." Sirius spat. "Now think. Do you even remember what you did last time?"

"Get over yourself. Art and I are here because we were told we can use Aquarion." Apollo stated.

"Apollo, you can fly Aquarion and Artemis can mold her aura to it. But there are tests you both have to complete first." Sophia said calmly. "To be an Element, your whole being must be compatible with the mechanism.

"Compatible? I've controlled the thing twice already!" Apollo cried.

"Yes and your great control destroyed a town and cost your sister quite a bit of energy." Sophia explained as she used a remote to show pictures on a board, one of which was an unconscious Artemis in the infirmary and the others were the town Apollo had destroyed. Whispers spread throughout the room while Apollo remained silent. Artemis was staring at the ground before her hands clenched into fists and she marched up to Sirius. She grabbed his arm, twisted it and singlehandedly threw him over her shoulder before she placed her foot on his face, pushing him down.

"Sirius!" Silvia cried as she saw the position her brother was in.

"Shut up, princess!" Artemis snapped. The class gasped as they stared at the dark haired girl as the hand that held Sirius' twisted arm began to glow silver as did the back of Artemis' neck, reacting to her emotions. "The next time either you or your brother here have a problem with _my brother_ and I'm _about to speak_, don't cut me off and we can save a whole lot of time. If you do, then this will be just that much harder for all of us so the two of you get over your damned selves and leave _my brother _to _me_, _got it_?!" Everyone was silent as they stared at the snarling girl.

"Y-yeah." Silvia stuttered.

"Good." Artemis nodded gruffly before she removed her foot from Sirius' face and released his arm. "I know you're trying to protect your sister but nobody besides me can handle my ass of a brother yet so just butt out." She snarled at the former prince. Sirius just remained silent as he stared wide eyed at her. Finally, Artemis whipped her head around and fixed her gaze on Apollo. "And you…" She snarled.

"Uh, Art, calm down. Remember what happened last time?" Apollo stuttered nervously.

"Shut the hell up!" Artemis screamed as she grabbed her brother's collar and began to shake him mercilessly. "You're my brother and I love you but stop being such an asshole and rude as hell or I will snap your arms and legs in two and knock you unconscious afterwards! Do you understand?!"

"Yes." Apollo gulped, genuine fear in his eyes.

"Good!" Artemis yelled before she threw her brother to the ground, creating a tiny crater. The entire class was silent as Artemis took a deep breath and calmed down, any traces of her silver aura fading. "Sorry about that." She apologized to Sophia, bowing her head slightly.

"At least it was a small crater this time." Apollo groaned as he got up, rubbing the back of his head.

"What do you mean, 'this time'?" Reika asked, concerned.

"The last time she got that mad at our family, she created a crater so big, we had to find a new place to live." Apollo explained.

"You and Baron deserved it!" Artemis cried before her face grew solemn. "But those poor kids didn't and now…"

"You _killed _kids?!" Pierre cried.

"No, you idiot! They were all taken by those damned Shadow Angels, you saw it happen!" Artemis cried, her fists clenched tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"Don't worry." Apollo assured quietly as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll save them, I promise."

"I know." Artemis nodded as she wiped her tears away.

* * *

Artemis was separated from the rest of the class as she was not going to fly Aquarion, she needed to learn how to control her aura.

"Are you ready?" Rena asked as the dark haired girl sat down in front of her.

"Yeah, though I don't know what I'm doing." Artemis admitted.

"Right now, your aura has only reacted to your emotions. What you need to learn is how to use it on your own." The blind girl explained. "Once you learn that, you will be much stronger both inside and outside of Aquarion."

"Alright…what do you want me to do?" Artemis asked.

"Close your eyes." Rena instructed. Artemis did so. "Now, listen carefully. I want you to reach towards the center of your soul. That's where your aura originates. If you can reach it, you can unlock your aura and begin to master it."

"Okay." The dark haired girl whispered. Behind her closed eyes, she saw several colors as she began to focus entirely on her soul. The further she went, the more silver she saw and the more relaxed she felt herself become. Eventually, she reached an entire area of silver, the center of her soul as she became completely relaxed. Slowly, she reached out towards the silver light when pain suddenly overwhelmed her and she fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"The center of your soul is locked." Rena said.

"What…does that…mean?" Artemis asked between pants for air.

"It means you have subconsciously locked away yourself from that center to avoid a certain…pain." Rena explained.

"How…do…y-you know…that?" Artemis asked. Rena smiled, showing her vampire shaped teeth.

"You're not the only aura user I've encountered, though it seems partly because of your aura's power that you locked yourself away from it. Nobody else has done that." Rena said.

"Then…what do I…do?" Artemis asked, confused. If she couldn't do this, she might as well say goodbye to Baron and the kids forever.

"Try and confront this pain you're blocking. Then, you'll improve." Rena advised. Artemis nodded, her head falling in disappointment.

_I guess everything can never truly be easy for me._

* * *

Artemis walked through the hallways trying to find her brother but nobody had any idea where he was. Finally, she walked past the simulator room and found Apollo sitting in one of them.

"There you are!" She cried as she walked over and leaned against the simulator as Apollo ignored her. "I've been looking for you everywhere! Gee, you'll end up giving me white hair sooner than old age will!" When her joke failed to get even a laugh, Artemis grew worried. "Hey, you okay?" She whispered as she began to play with her brother's hair, knowing it was a surefire way to comfort him.

"Baron…" The boy whispered causing the girl to freeze when a voice cut in.

"You're still here?" The twins turned to see Sophia standing there before Apollo turned away and Artemis returned to stroking his hair, knowing he'd open up more easily if she did.

"I don't understand. Why couldn't I fly it this time? What was that kinship thing you were trying to tell me?" Apollo asked.

"What do you think it is?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know! That's why I'm asking you! Aren't you people supposed to have all the answers?" Apollo cried.

"Apollo! Stop being rude and listen to what Sophia has to say. They're teachers, meaning they're supposed to guide us not tell us what to do." Artemis chastised.

"That makes no sense." Apollo grunted.

"That's because we've never gone to school." Artemis chuckled as she continued to play with her older brother's hair, glad he was at least talking.

"Think back a bit." Sophia continued calmly, smiling slightly at the siblings' interaction. "Why were you able to fly during that first battle? Why was your sister able to move her aura to her will when she can't now?"

"That was different." Apollo stated.

"I can agree with that." Artemis nodded.

"Different how?" Sophia asked as she knelt beside the twins.

"It sounds crazy, but that first time I heard a voice coming from somewhere." Apollo answered.

"Me too. I heard…a woman." Artemis added as a dazed look came to her eyes.

"Two voices?" Sophia asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Also, I thought I saw someone too. It's nuts but I thought it looked like a man with wings." Apollo added.

"I saw someone too, a woman with…wings detached from her back." Artemis nodded. Sophia gasped.

"Are you sure they had wings?" She asked.

"Yeah, he had huge wings and his hair looked like fire or something." Apollo explained, "But his eyes are what I remember the most. They were frightening and sad at the same time."

"The woman was similar. Her wings were huge but they were behind her, like they weren't hers any more. And she was dressed like a warrior and there were leaves in her hair I think. But her eyes…they were so scared and sad but so…brave and determined at the same time." Artemis added.

"I know someone else who has eyes like those two." Sophia stated causing the twins to look at her, gold and silver eyes wide. "That's exactly how I would describe your eyes, Apollo and Artemis."

"What're you talking about?! I'm not sad!" Apollo protested while Artemis looked away, biting her lip softly.

"Don't worry, you both do an impressive job of hiding it." Sophia assured as she placed a hand on Artemis' knee. "So, what did this man and woman with wings say?"

"I don't remember." Apollo admitted.

"It's…really hazy. I…I can't remember no matter what I do." Artemis added.

"It was weird. I just remember wanting to rescue Baron from that thing." Apollo said. "Before I knew it, I was in the machine fighting."

"All I wanted…was to help Baron and the kids and next thing I know, I'm in the machine and glowing." Artemis elaborated.

"And what's Baron like?" Sophia asked gently.

"You wanna tell it or do you want me to?" Artemis asked her brother gently.

"Let me." Apollo said. He never let Artemis tell their story. Heck, whenever he told it, she was overwhelmed by her memories. If she told it, he couldn't even imagine her breakdown. "We were in the same internment camp. He was the first friend we made there. We were starving in that place, about to die. Baron gave us his own food to keep us alive. After that, we were like family. When we escaped, he gave me this. He made one for Art too but it broke a few months ago so he and I got her bracelet for her." As he spoke, Apollo held his necklace as Artemis grabbed her bracelet.

"There's something else." Sophia noted and watched as Artemis barely managed to choke back a sob.

"Our names. The names Apollo and Artemis. _He _gave us those names." Apollo answered as Artemis let a sob through her clenched teeth, her hand slipping from Apollo's hair and into his hand which he squeezed tightly.

"You see? You do know." Sophia stated. "That's the real meaning of kinship." At this, both twins looked up in shock when Sophia suddenly leaned into them. "The simulator was just like a game to you. You couldn't make it work because you didn't take it seriously."

"What do you mean?" Apollo asked, confused.

"Your feelings for Baron made Aquarion act for you that first time. The test today wasn't real to you so you felt nothing. And nothing happened." Sophia explained as she walked away.

"So what? My emotions controlled it?" Apollo asked. Suddenly, a siren went off.

"Area 17, Sector 5. Harvest Beast sighted! Vector Mars: Sirius. Vector Sol: Reika and Artemis. Vector Luna: Silvia. Report to Flight Deck immediately." A voice announced.

"Yes!" Silvia cried out and the twins turned to watch as she came out of her hiding spot to wave before running towards the Flight Deck.

"What the-?" Apollo and Artemis cried.

"Sorry, gotta get going!" Silvia cried before she took off.

"I better get going." Artemis said before she ran off.

"Hey, hold it! Why didn't I get called?! I'm coming too!" Apollo cried as he ran after Silvia.

_This'll be interesting._

* * *

Reika had found Artemis in the hallway and led her to Vector Sol where they both got in, Reika in her suit and Artemis behind her seat.

"Ready, Reika?" Artemis whispered, resting her hand gently on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah…I can handle it this time. You ready for your first assigned flight." Reika teased slightly.

"Heh, ready as I can be." Artemis smirked slightly before she floated back slightly as they prepared for flight.

"Vector Sol, ready for takeoff!" Reika cried before they shot into the air. Artemis took a deep breath and closed her eyes, reaching down into her soul.

_What pain am I carrying? That's what I need to find out. _She thought as various images swirled past her mind. Suddenly, she saw images that weren't from her own memory. She saw people with wings, flying, fighting. She saw the woman again too, fighting the ones with wings and with wings of her own, though she looked like a different person when she did. Suddenly, she saw an image of a mother screaming as her baby was killed, a memory she didn't have. Then she saw one of her own memories, a baby screaming as it got sick and the same baby as it was buried, its mother sobbing and the fear that one day that could be _her _or _her brother _rising and she felt sick as tears fell.

_All this world leads to is death and suffering…there's no hope for a better life. _That thought that had crossed her younger self's mind burned through Artemis' own soul and she gasped at the sensation. _This world can't help anyone and neither can I._

_No! _Artemis found herself screaming in her mind. _There is hope! You can _make _a better life for yourself, a better life for others! You can change your future if you work hard and believe in yourself! You can do it!_

_I can't…not alone._

_You aren't alone! You have Apollo and Baron and the kids! You have a purpose! You have to believe!_

_Believe…?_

_Yes, believe! If you believe in yourself then you can change anything!_

…_Really?_

_Yes!_

…_.Okay. I'll trust you. In that case, I'll help you._

Suddenly, silver blazed around Artemis as she gasped and her eyes opened but they were not the eyes of Artemisia like they were the previous time the girl had used her aura. This time, her eyes were Artemis' and Artemis' alone.

"Ready, Artemis?" Reika asked as they continued to fly.

"Ready." Artemis nodded as her aura swirled around her protectively.

"Vector Luna, you're behind." Sirius commented.

"It's not my fault! I have extra baggage!" Silvia spat.

"Don't call me baggage!" Apollo's voice cried.

"Apollo." Artemis sighed as she looked back at Vector Luna.

"What's that thing's weakness?" Reika muttered as they flew closer to the Harvest Beast. When the short haired girl started to breathe heavier, Artemis floated forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Reika?" She asked in concern.

"I've located the Harvest Beast's weakness." Reika stated a minute later. "Let me merge and I can defeat it."

"Reika, are you certain that you've found it?" Sirius asked.

"I'm positive! Now, let me merge!" Reika insisted when they were suddenly hit.

"Reika!" Artemis cried as she extended her aura out as they crashed, trying to protect her as much as she could. When they settled, Artemis raced over to Reika and held her arms tightly. "Reika! Reika, are you okay?"

"I'm…sorry." Reika gasped before she passed out.

"Reika! Reika! She needs help! Teleport her out, please!" Artemis cried, desperate. She wasn't listening to Fudou but she knew they were teleporting Reika out, she vaguely heard that. Artemis released the short haired girl and stepped back to watch.

"Reika…" Sirius said, sounding concerned.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay." Artemis reassured.

"What about you?" Apollo yelled to be heard.

"Hmph, I'm fine, Pollo, just a few scratches. I can do this." Artemis stated when Reika disappeared only for Pierre to take her place a second later. "Pierre, do something!" Artemis cried as the dark skinned boy adjusted before he cried out and shot them in the air to safety.

"Pierre, at your service." He winked.

"Nice timing." Sirius commented.

"Pierre, what took you so long?" Silvia smiled.

"You ready, Misty?" Pierre smirked as he looked back at the younger twin, noticing there were more cuts then just 'a few'. Since she spread her aura out to help Reika, Artemis had less protection leading to several scrapes on her arms and a cut on her cheek and her left hand.

"My name's Artemis, Pierre. But let's do this." Artemis said as she gathered her aura around her in order to fuel Aquarion where necessary.

"The weakness of the Harvest Beast…you have to hit the point where its four chests come together. Anywhere else will destroy the people its cap-" Reika's voice said before she fell unconscious, most likely.

"We'll focus our attack at the center of its four chests." Sirius stated.

"Vector Mars, you'll be Head Element. Standby for merge!" Fudou ordered, "You only have one chance! I want it finished in one blow!"

"Roger that! Assume formation MSL!" Sirius instructed. "Codename: Aquarion Sword."

"Ready." Artemis stated as she began to concentrate on her aura to work well with Aquarion.

"Damn, I'm stuck in the back." Pierre complained as he got in position. "Oh well, guess it is my first merge. So I'll take it any way I can get it."

"No whining or slacking, Pierre, got it?" Artemis asked. Pierre looked back and smirked at the girl.

"Don't worry, Misty. Here, I'm always focused." He said.

"Hey, Pierre, just shut up and focus!" Silvia chastised before she was suddenly struck by the Harvest Beast and both she and Apollo fell out of the sky.

"No, Vector Luna!" Sirius cried.

"Apollo! Silvia!" Artemis cried at the same instant.

"Now, what?" Pierre asked.

"We have to trust them, Apollo and Silvia can do this." Artemis whispered as she played with her fingers nervously. _I hope…_Just then, Vector Luna flew back into the sky.

"She's back…" Sirius said, sounding almost shocked.

"They're good." Pierre added, sounding impressed.

"Wow…" Artemis whispered. "Maybe…they are each other's true love…"

"Then who might _yours _be, Misty?" Pierre asked flirtatiously.

"Shut up!" Artemis cried, hitting Pierre on the head roughly. As the dark skinned boy groaned, the girl's silver aura began to surround her again. "Get ready."

"Merge one!" Apollo and Silvia cried.

"Merge two!" Pierre and Artemis cried.

"Go Aquarion!" Sirius cried as the three vectors merged. Artemis gasped as the power raced through her veins as the merge completed. "Aquarion Mars!" Before they could do anything, however, a portal opened and the Harvest Beast began to leave. "It's leaving! Let's go! Fire Saber!" Sirius cried. Artemis took a deep breath and focused her aura to her hand. Once she felt it, she pushed it out, imagining a sword forming in her hand. She gasped as she felt something cool in her grasp and looked down to see a silver sword in her hand.

"I did it…" She whispered before she looked up and cried, "Let's do this!"

"Fire!" Pierre yelled.

"Saber!" Apollo and Silvia cried. Sirius focused the energy and Artemis extended her sword as they all worked together to create the sword.

"Attack!" Sirius cried as the five made Aquarion run forward and take out one beast while knocking the other aside before they all yelled as they aimed the sword to the center of the beast's four chests, defeating the Harvest Beast. As the sword slipped out, Artemis slumped, holding onto Pierre's seat weakly as her aura barely kept her floating while she panted heavily.

"We did well." Sirius stated.

"That was amazing! You were great." Silvia complimented her brother. Suddenly, Apollo cried,

"Move it!" The five teenagers watched helplessly as the down beast got back up and pushed the defeated Harvest Beast into the portal, the people inside included.

"No!" Artemis gasped.

"They took it with them!" Sirius cried.

"All gone…" Silvia whispered in shock and sadness.

"Ugh! You bastards!" Apollo cried angrily.

"There's no use in getting angry." Fudou said, "That won't change anything."

"After all we did to beat it!" Sirius grunted, obviously frustrated.

"This isn't fair!" Pierre stated, angry.

"All those people…we could've saved them…we were so close!" Artemis whispered as tears began to slip from her silver eyes.

"We failed them." Apollo stated, obviously upset yet his anger was controlled.

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy. I also found a bunch of new animes, including ones that have some of the voice actors of the English version of Aquarion in them so that's really fun to make connections! But this chapter is now up so I hope you guys enjoy! Okay, so thanks to DarkStars16 (Oh, thank you, that's so sweet!), YaoiLovinKitsune (I'm glad you're enjoying it!), Neriaruku120695 (Ask and, eventually, ye shall receive.), Unknown Miko (I don't think I can do that in this story but if I have time, I can make a spinoff once I finish this story. And I'm sorry for taking so long, life and other stories got in the way.), Guest (A lot, trust me.), XxBehindEmeraldEyesxX, fantasy.92, Chaosmar18, SkyLion27, ringgold913, JCDisme, Azure Blade Ragna, LordoftheFlamingFoxes, BeyONDtheLasT, Flower626, anthonynight826 and GreenGod48 for reviewing/following/favoring along with all 760 readers! Wow, I didn't think I'd get that many so fast! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, I know I am. And don't worry if I take forever to update, I will find my way back here I promise. Leave a review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	5. Chapter 5:IMPORTANT NOTICE

**I KNOW THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE BUT YOU MUST READ THIS OR YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT I NEED YOU TO KNOW.**

**Hey guys so it's been a real long while since I've updated anything and I just want to make a few things clear. 1. I am not discontinuing this story nor is it on a hiatus. 2. The reason I have not updated is because of my laptop. The screen broke and unless my laptop is connected to an exterior screen, which I don't have. 3. I WILL NOT BE DISCONTINUING THIS STORY. All I am asking is that you guys be patient while I try to balance my life, which is hectic at the moment, and find time to both buy a new laptop, set it up, re download ALL of my files and find time to start updating again. Please don't give up on me or my stories, just give me time. If I take longer than expected, then I will apologize, now and when I can update finally. If you decide not to, then I understand and respect your descision. To those of you who will wait for me, I PROMISE that the wait will be completely worth it.**

**Thank you all for reading this. I will see you all again as soon as I possibly can.**

**-WolfieRed23.**


End file.
